Caught In The Middle
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: K.C. is caught in the middle of a love triangle. On one side she has Darrion. On the other she has Brett. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings! I'm Alexia (or Lexi). Ever since I started to watch K.C. Undercover, the episodes with Brett, I've shipped Krett, so I decided to write a story.**

 **Please review! Sorry for any messed up words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own K.C. Undercover or anything else used.**

* * *

"How does this look?" K.C. asked Marisa as she holds a blue skirt up.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe in a red," Marisa responded looking through the rack of skirts.

She found a burgundy red skirt and held it up.

"How about this one?" she asked. K.C. looked at it and said, "do you think it will impress Darrion?"

K.C. was nervous about her second date with Darrion. What if he didn't like her? What if he realizes what a fool she is? K.C. pushed those thoughts pit of her mind and grabbed the skirt out of Marisa's hands. She walked towards the changing room and went into one of the stalls.

Marisa stayed behind looking at a new, pink dress. She circled the mannequin the dress was on and smiled. She was definitely getting this dress for her date with-

Her thoughts were interrupted as K.C. said, "Marisa, how do I look?"

Marisa turned around from looking at the magazine and smiled in shock.

"You look so hot," Marisa said looking up and down at K.C.

Kacey looked in the mirror and said, "is it too revealing?"

Marisa shakes her head, "no, it's just right."

"Great. Now I just need to find some shoes," K.C. said going back in to change.

* * *

"You look really pretty tonight," Darrion said to the brunette girl in front of him.

"Thanks," she said looking down at her lap. She played with the burgundy fabric of her skirt as they waited for the food to come.

"So, how's math class?" K.C. asked him before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"It's been pretty good. My grade went from an F to a C+," he said as the waiter comes with some breadsticks and dipping sauce.

"That's great Darrion," K.C. said taking a breadstick and dipping the tip in the sauce.

Darrion looked at her. Her brunette hair is curled and is in a half up, half down hairstyle. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt reached just above her bellybutton and a burgundy skirt that started at her bellybutton and ended mid thigh. Her eyes were covered in black eye powder and had a thick line of black mascara, her lips were a dark, almost black, color, and her ears had black studs.

K.C. looked at Darrion. His brown hair was in it's usual state. He had a gray sweater with a black jacket and black jeans. Nothing too complicated. It was Darrion's style: not too complicated, but not too simple.

"So, how's Marisa?" Darrion asked as he reached over and grabbed a breadstick.

"Uh, good I guess. Why do you ask?" K.C. said unsure about what to say.

"Oh, you know. I've known her for a while and she's like a little sister to me," he said quickly. He grabbed his glass of coke and drank it.

K.C. shrugged and said, "Well ok."

The waiter arrived with a plate of vegetarian pasta and a plate of lasagna.

"Lasagna for the gentleman," the waiter said, placing the food in front of Darrion, "and Vegetarian Pasta for the lady," he said placing the food in front of K.C.

"Thank you," K.C. said as the waiter walked away.

* * *

"I had fun tonight," K.C. said as Darrion walked her to her house.

"Yeah me too," he said as they stopped at a stop sign. A few cars passed and they started walking again.

"Wow, it's cold out her,"K.C. said, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Yeah, it is. Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Darrion asked as he stopped at another atop sign.

"Because it's April, and I shouldn't need a sweater," K.C. argued as they started walking again.

"Well next time being one just I'm case," Darrion said annoyed that K.C. kept hinting at him giving her his jacket. He was cold too and was not going to give up his jacket to at girl he thought was dead a few weeks ago.

They walked in silence. The whole ten minute walk to K.C.'s house was silent. The only sound was their footsteps and the sound of oncoming cars.

When they finally arrived in front of K.C.'s house they stopped and turned to look at each other. The breeze blew a strand of K.C.'s hair onto her face. Darrion reached out and brushed it back to where it belongs. He moved forward until his body was pressed against K.C.'s.

K.C. looked up and slowly leaned in as Darrion did the same. Kacey was a centimeter away when a voice rang out, "K.C.! Get your butt in here now!"

K.C. pulled away and sighed.

"Guess I better go in," she said playing with a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, I have to go too," Darrion said as he turned around and left.

"Goodnight beautiful," he yelled as he walked down their driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"Goodnight," K.C. called back walking inside. She opened the door and walked inside, closing it with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Really? Wow?! I thought he would offer you his jacket," Marisa said from her spot on K.C.'s bed after K.C told her about the date. She was flipping through a fashion magazine: _The Divine Sparkle_.

"I know. I kept hinting at it for about ten minutes," K.C. said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl, which was on the bed. She was lying in the floor, her thoughts creating a hurricane of feelings and emotions.

"K.C.?" Marisa asked, putting down her magazine and sitting up from her position, which was laying on her stomach, legs up, and feet crossed.

"Yeah Marisa," K.C. asked from the floor.

"Do you think Brett is doing ok?" she asked.

K.C. bit her lip. She honestly didn't know how Brett was doing since she last saw him. Last time she saw him was when he left for Canada.

"I don't know," K.C. said quietly. She had wondered that question everyday for two months now.

"Oh," Marisa said was she laying back down on her stomach and picking up her magazine.

K.C. closed her eyes. She imagined everything about Brett she loved. His soft, fluffy black hair. His charming smile. His mean, but extremely nice personality.

She sighed and shook her head. Brett wasn't here. Darrion was here and that was enough. Still, she felt like she was missing something.

K.C. opened her eyes and sat up.

"Marisa?" she asked.

The blonde looked up from her magazine.

"Do you think that me and Darrion will work out?" she asked while biting her lip. It was a habit she had always done when she was nervous or scared, but it usually went unnoticed.

"Well… I think that you could," she says with a nervous tone.

"What do you mean? Marisa are you okay?" She asked Marisa.

"I'm fine. What I mean is that you just have to trust him and everything will work out."

"Wow, that has to be one of the smartest things you have ever said," K.C. said with a look of approval and shock.

* * *

"K.C.! Wake up!" Marisa yelled to K.C., "it's twelve thirty and I want to go to the mall."

"Five more minutes," K.C. grumbled as she switched her sleeping position.

"No! You're getting up now!" Marisa said as she tried to push K.C. off the bed.

"You know for a skinny looking girl you're pretty heavy," Marisa panted as she continued to try to push K.C. off the bed.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" K.C. yelled as she jumped up from the bed. Marisa looked at her surprised and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" K.C. asked her.

"Nothing," Marisa said, "no get dressed. I have a surprise to give you."

"Fine," K.C. said as she walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes.

* * *

"Marisa, can you please take the blindfold off?" K.C. asked Marisa as Marisa was guiding her through the park.

"Almost, and… now," Marisa said as she took off the blindfold.

K.C. looked at the person in front of her. She widened her eyes and ran towards him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**

 **Love,**

 **~Alexia (or Lexi, whichever you prefer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! Next chapter for you guys!**

 **Thank you for those who favorited/ followed the story. It really makes me happy, but you guys should review. I want to hear your beautiful opinions on the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own K.C. Undercover or anything else used.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

" _do you think it will impress Darrion?"_

" _You look really pretty tonight," Darrion said to the brunette girl in front of him._

" _I had fun tonight," K.C. said._

 _K.C. looked up and slowly leaned in as Darrion did the same. Kacey was a centimeter away when a voice rang out, "K.C.! Get your butt in here now!"_

" _Do you think Brett is doing ok?" she asked._

" _Do you think that me and Darrion will work out?"_

 _K.C. looked at the person in front of her. She widened her eyes and ran towards him._

* * *

"Brett!" K.C. yelled running towards the black haired boy.

"K.C.!" Brett exclaimed as he ran towards the brunette girl.

When K.C. reached him, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. She placed her head in his neck as he grabbed her thighs to hoist her up. He buried his head in her neck and said, "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I've missed you," K.C. said, squeezing her legs tighter around his torso.

Brett kissed her forehead and said, "I love you K.C. don't you forget it."

K.C. felt guilty about going on dates with Darrion and said, "Brett, we have to talk."

Brett lets go and said, "is everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah, it's just…," K.C. trailed off as she grabbed Brett's hand and dragged him to a bench. She sat down and pulled Brett down with her.

"Just, what?" Brett asked her. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek softly. K.C. grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Brett, I'm sorta, kinda, dat-"

"Hey K.C.," a voice interrupted them. K.C. looked back to see Darrion.

"Hey Darrion," K.C. said waving at him.

"Darrion this is Brett," K.C. said, "Brett this is Darrion… my boyfriend.

Brett looked between both of them. K.C. had a boyfriend? That wasn't possible. She couldn't have a boyfriend. He knows they're not necessarily a 'thing' but they were to some extent dating.

"Oh," Brett said flatly K.C. bit her lip, a habit she had.

"Umm, Darrion, could you leave us for a minute?" K.C. asked Darrion.

"Uh, sure K.C.," Darrion said confused.

"Thanks," K.C. said as she stood up, grabbed Brett's arm, and dragged him to the other side of the park.

"What's that all about?" Darrion asked as he stood next to Marisa.

"They're just really close friends," Marisa responded.

"Oh. Want to go get smoothies?" Darrion asked.

"Sure, why not," Marisa said as they turn around and walk to the mall.

" _You_ have a boyfriend?!" Brett questioned as K.C. was dragging him to the a bench near the playground.

"Yes," K.C. said. There was a silence that completely washed over them after K.C. spoke. The only sound was the sound of them stepping on fallen leaves.

"K.C.?" Brett asked once they had sat down on the bench.

"Yeah?" K.C. responded.

"Do you really like Darrion?"

K.C. bit her lip. Did she like Darrion? Or was she just using him to get her mind off Brett?

"I think I truly like him," K.C. said slowly. This was all new to her. She never had a boyfriend, much less been stuck in the middle of a love triangle.

"Oh," Brett said, disappointed that K.C. really liked this guy.

"Well, I will support you in every decision you make," Brett said turning to looking at K.C.

K.C. avoided his eyes, knowing that if she looked she would be forced to face the truth. Maybe she didn't like Darrion, maybe she truly liked- loved- Brett.

Her temptation to look at Brett finally took over and found herself staring into his beautiful, dark eyes. The breeze blew her hair into her face and Brett reached over to brush it out of her face. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm touch on her skin made her feel butterflies. She opened her eyes and, without thinking, kissed him.

 _She_ kissed _him_. She had never had her first kiss, so this was all new to her. She was inexperienced, but instinct soon took over.

K.C. widened her eyes as realization of what was happening took over. She pulled away and panted, "Brett, I have to go."

She stood up and ran as fast as she could.

"K.C.!" Brett yelled after her, but she kept running. She couldn't look back to look at him.

She kept running. Her legs felt like they would snap any minute. Her stomach felt like it would empty itself out. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Her head throbbed from the tears threatening to escape.

She kept running until she got to her house. She opened the door and ran the door behind her, she ran up the stairs and into her room, where she flung herself on the bed and cried.

She woke up the next morning with makeup running down her face and big, puffy, red eyes. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face with cool water. She dried it with a towel and looked at her reflection. It was obvious that she had cried and her hair was a frizzy mess. She picked up her comb and ran it through her hair. After combing it as best she could, she started to put on her make up. After she was done putting on her makeup, which was only blush, eyeshadow, and chapstick, she went back to her room and changed. She had settles for black shorts, a white tee shirt, and some white converse. She tied her usual red flannel around her waist and grabbed her backpack.

She walked downstairs and grabbed around apple from the fruit bowl, before she walked out of the house.

Marisa was supposed to be at K.C.'s to pick her up in five minutes, but K.C. decided to walk to school instead.

On her walk to school, K.C. thought about her kiss with Brett. It certainly was the best kiss she had ever experienced, of course it was the only kiss she ever experienced, but it was still pretty amazing.

She passed by the park and saw a familiar figure sitting on one the park benches, their head in their hands. K.C. decided to approach them.

She stopped at the stop light and waited for the sign to the her to walk. The sign appeared and K.C. stepped into the curb. She had walked halfway, when she heard someone yell, "K.C.!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Even if it's just a little, I want to hear your opinions!**

 **~Lexi**


End file.
